prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC15
, dubbed We Need A Vacation in the edited English dub, is the 15th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 15th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Honoka joins Nagisa and her family on vacation after the girls realize they're going to the same location. But Nagisa finds it hard to enjoy herself while learning more about the location and her family. '' Synopsis During their lunch break, Nagisa is chatting with her friends about a hotel her father booked by the ''English name of 'Lakeside.' She is annoyed because he didn't ask beforehand, but Rina points out that Honoka will also be away during break. She promised her grandmother a while back and it's also near a lake; an old Japanese-style inn with a mysterious phenomenon occurring near it. During their travel to the hotel, Nagisa claims she doesn't recall the last time she was so relaxed, keeping to herself that this is because of Pretty Cure. Her dad suddenly snaps her out of her thoughts, when he points out she walked too far ahead from the actual location they're checking in at. She's surprised to see a run-down-looking place, named the 'Ryokan Lakeside' although fully in Japanese. Suddenly, a random older man appears from behind and scares them all. Now inside, Nagisa's dad compliments the building, seeing a lot of older items inside. Ryouta feels intimidated by it all and the old man from before gives them a look while wearing an oni mask, scaring him and Nagisa as a joke. Then, to Nagisa's surprise, she spots Sanae and Honoka come through another door and the girls greet each other. While they find it a strange coincidence, Nagisa is left in disbelief. At the table Nagisa's mother brings up that lately Honoka is all Nagisa talks about, and various details she learned about her, including the fact she's part of the science club. Nagisa's dad starts talking about how he also belonged to the science club once, and that he was dreaming of a Nobel Prize (noberu-sho). Nowadays he's doing research on new materials, but the only prize he'd be winning would be the 'Drinking Prize' (nomeru-sho), a pun that causes the rest of his family to cringe. Changing subject, Ryouta brings up how beautiful the lake looks and opens the door to get another peak, with Honoka and Nagisa following him. Takashi mentions that there's a hot spring bath at this inn. Nagisa still feels uneasy, but the old man from before reassures her that there's nothing to be afraid of, although he sneaked up on her, actually scaring her. It's then Nagisa's parents invite Sanae and Honoka to have dinner with them. They accept and Nagisa starts teasing the now over-joyous Ryouta, saying he is lucky because his beloved 'Honoka-san' will have dinner with them, resulting in Ryouta blushing. Later, the girls walk downstairs, talking about Nagisa's dad who annoys her with his bad puns. Changing the subject, Nagisa is worried about the strange coincidence of them meeting at the same inn, and as she chats about this, they open a cupboard door to find Poisony hiding in it. They calmly shut the door without reacting, only to realize what they saw and throw the door open again. But this time it is empty, causing them to wonder if it was their imagination. As they take off, it is revealed that Poisony was still there, but she hid on the other side of the cupboard to avoid being caught. It's then Mepple awakens and mentions feeling Mipple nearby, and she does the same. They change into their normal forms while claiming it was their love that let them reunite while on vacation. Knowing Nagisa hates it when they act too noisily, they make a deal with her to stay quiet, as long as she gives them her delicious food. She agrees and watch as they enjoy a large seafood meal. Later at the gift shop Nagisa spots a brochure The Legend of the Lake, and the old man tells them about the nearby Hibiki Island, which is in the middle of the Otomegaike Lake. There once lived a beautiful girl who had two childhood friends, both of whom fell in love with her once they became adults. They fought over her, killing each other in the process. Through her never-ending sorrow, the girl turned into a pine tree, and the red and blue armor worn by the men was put near the tree as a make-shift shrine. It is said that one can hear the sad sounds of the young maiden's flute echo on the lake to this day. He goes on the state that if you pray while the sun sets between the two small shrines, your wish will be granted. The old man warns the two girls that because it is currently foggy, the boats rarely cross the lake. However Nagisa and Honoka aren't listening, and are more focused on how it's almost sunset. Ryouta who was secretly listening nearby, states that it isn't fair only Nagisa and Honoka get to go. Nagisa refuses, instead telling Ryouta that the girls will be back before dinner, promising that Honoka would play with him tomorrow. This works. Meanwhile, Poisony is shown eavesdropping at them, disguised as an attendant of the inn. As the girls try to find a way to the island, they spot a man on a boat and ask for a ride. He agrees and tells them to take their time upon arrival, since he will be there waiting. The girls thank him and take off, but as it turns out this man was actually Poisony in disguise. She summons two Zakenna using the armor from the legend, and waits for the show to begin. Once they arrive to the mountain top the girls spot the armor and approach for a better look. But suddenly, the Zakkena awaken and the girls run out of the shrine, believing it is haunted until they realize it is the work of Poisony while running down the hill. The red armor suddenly blocks the path while the blue armor blocks the other side they just ran from. Mepple and Mipple point out this is the work of the Dotsuku Zone, and that they should get off of the island. Meanwhile, at the dinner table, Nagisa's mother is worried and asks where they could be. Out of concern Ryouta confesses what he knows, saying they went to the island to pray. Nagisa's dad volunteers to go and look for them, and he insists on doing it alone after everyone else brings up that they want to go as well. At the bay, he is further worried after the woman there says there wasn't any boats running today because of the heavy fog. Knowing the girls are still out there somewhere, he hijacks a boat and jumps into it, nearly falling into the water. This is worsened after he loses an oar and begins to row in circles. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka run from the Zakennas and manage to transform into Cure Black and Cure White in time. They try to fight the Zakenna, but the two pieces of armor keep blocking all of their attacks, and strike with the swords, although White manages to hold the blue one's blade off just for a little bit. However, White's leg then gets stuck under a broken tree, and one of the Zakenna catches Black after she was distracted by Poisony attacking her father, who had just arrived on the island. The girls are about to be finished, only for the Zakenna to stop when they hear the sound of a flute playing. It's then Honoka recalls that the flute was the girl's symbol from the legend, and they watch as the Zakenna stop attacking them and drop to their knees, releasing both Black and the sword they were holding. Black frees White and together they use Rainbow Therapy to drive away the Zakenna from the armor pieces, and returning them to their original resting place. As things return to normal the girls spot Nagisa's dad and watch as he climbs up a rock. While they are relieved, he is beyond angry Nagisa did something so careless and left without telling anyone. Later, Nagisa and Honoka apologize after they return with him. But to their surprise it's quickly forgotten, and Sanae brings up another story to the legend. Just then the old man appears, scaring Nagisa and Honoka again as he explains that the truth is, the two men weren't really fighting over the woman. She was involved in the battle and they gave their lives in order to protect her, because she was their most important thing. That evening, Nagisa apologizes to her dad again. He is glad she is okay though, and mentions that his family is his most important thing (Misumi su), only to ruin it by making another bad joke (misu = 'miss'). But Nagisa laughs regardless. The following day, everyone is preparing to leave, with Nagisa eagerly helping her dad and hanging out with him. He brings up how heavy all the gifts they were given are though, and she offers to help carry them. Then Ryouta offered to carry Honoka's bag, resulting in him to fall to the ground because it was very heavy. Rie wonders what her 'precious children' are doing, as Nagisa and Ryouta are both struggling to carry the heavy bags. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Yukishiro Sanae *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is A Totally Dangerous Family Vacation. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure